Fate of Blackbird
by liketolaugh
Summary: They need the demon Sebastian Michaelis; he is important to the plan. His master will simply have to be disposed of.


**A/N: This is by far the shortest of the three. All the same... Please read it and let me know what you think!**

**Title: Fate of Blackbird**

**Author: liketolaugh**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairings: None**

**Genre: Plotting**

**Warnings: None, really**

**Summary: They need the demon Sebastian Michaelis; he is important to the plan. His master will simply have to be disposed of.  
**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Black Butler is not mine.**

* * *

A blonde, blue-eyed woman slipped through the darkness, heading for her target. He would wait for her, she knew. After all, he needed her. He needed her for his plan. And he was very committed to his plan.

She reached her destination, and light spilled onto the dark pavement as she opened the door.

Inside, a man with black hair and brown eyes glanced up and spotted her. He grinned widely. "Jade."

Jade inclined her head imperiously. "Zachariah. Have you made any progress?"

His eyes glittered in excitement. "Yes! The plan is very nearly complete. Only the final stages are yet to be planned out." The glint didn't vanish as he continued, "And yourself? Did you locate a helper?"

A smirk curled her lips. "Yes."

"Who?" he cried impatiently, vibrating with anticipation. "What?"

"A demon. One Sebastian Michaelis, currently butler to the Earl of Phantomhive, and very powerful indeed." Her eyes glinted with a pleased look.

In contrast, Zachariah looked concerned. "But what of his contract? Would it not be more convenient to locate a free one?"

Jade shook her head. "For one such as Sebastian, the difficulty will be worth it."

"But of the contract?" Zachariah protested.

"Don't you worry about the contract," Jade dismissed. "I have spells."

"And the Earl?" Zachariah pressed. "I hear he's stubborn, and there are tales of monsters that serve him. Beings of strength and skill. I hear Death Himself assists him when there is need for it!"

"He cannot call for aid if he is locked in a dungeon."

Zachariah's eyes sparkled. "Perfect." But then he grew concerned again. "What spell do you intend to use? Even with the freedom of the many at risk, it feels wrong to enslave such a wondrous being."

"Nothing like that," laughed Jade. "In fact, we will be freeing him; his current contract must be stifling him, powerful as it is. It will not be forced, of course – he'll do it himself."

Zachariah stared at her with wide, captivated eyes, enchanted by the proposal before him. "Why? How?"

"A simple illusion, is all. If he was willing to leash himself so tightly to the Earl, he must have a very pure soul. But if I make it seem as if that was simply an illusion in itself…"

"He would be resentful," Zachariah breathed. "Hatred for Earl Phantomhive would make him more willing to contract me, especially if it was a suitably loose one."

Another smirk appeared on Jade's face. "Yes."

A grin appeared on Zachariah's. "Brilliant. How powerful did you say he was?"

"I believe that he could effortlessly level London, by himself." She paused, and her smirk widened. "In less than half a day."

"Brilliant," Zachariah repeated, eyes sparkling. "With him, our plan cannot fail. The Earl is our only remaining obstacle."

"He will hardly be an obstacle at all," Jade dismissed casually. "He is but a young boy."

For the first time, Zachariah faltered. "A boy?"

Jade raised her eyebrows. "Second thoughts, Zachariah? How unlike you."

Zachariah coughed. "No. It is for the good of the supernatural underworld, after all." His eyes regained their passionate glint. "For that, I'd do anything."

"Good."

Jade strode across the room to look down at the written copy of the plan. Swiftly, she flipped it back to the first page and traced one set of steps with her finger. "Amend that."

"Huh?" Zachariah yelped.

"We need to draw the Earl to us, as he lives in the country," Jade explained patiently, removing her hand from the page. "If the deaths are quiet, that would be impossible. The sacrifices will work just as well if they are public; Lord Lucifer will still come." She paused, considering, and then added, "Make it seem like a grudge case."

"If you say so," Zachariah muttered doubtfully, already beginning to rewrite that part of the plan. "He _will _come?"

"Of course," Jade affirmed confidently. "He will come, and we will borrow but a fraction of his power. With that power we can force all humans to realize their inferiority as we do."

"And then the supernatural world won't have to hide anymore," Zachariah murmured, taking up where she left off, as she knew he would. She chuckled softly; he was always so easily caught up in his vision and hopes for the future. "They'll wander free, taking their rightful place as the superiors to human beasts."

"And everything will be as it should," Jade agreed. "Set against that, an insignificant human boy's life is nothing."

Zachariah's ecstatic smile dimmed slightly. "No. No, I suppose it isn't."

Jade drifted closer to him and dropped a hand on his shoulder, which was still slightly slumped from the moral dilemma. "My spells," she reminded him.

He started the brighten a little, as he always did when she did this. "My brains." They could do this. They _would _do this.

"My cunning."

"And my enthusiasm." Slowly, his smile returned, and he turned his head to look at her. "We'll make it happen."

"And don't you forget it." She smiled at him. Then, quick as a flash, she was across the room again, pacing. "Will the plan soon be ready to be put into motion?"

"As soon as the revision for the beginning are made," he assured her. "The final stages won't be in action for some time, so it will be a while before they are needed. Plenty enough to actually form them."

She nodded absently. Then, suddenly, her pacing stopped, and she whirled on him. "Set the first step in motion." Her eyes blazed with anticipation.

He jumped slightly, shaking with sudden excitement. "Where? When?"

"Tomorrow." She smiled. "Keep the locations as we previously intended them."

She turned away, looking out the window to the darkened London street.

"So comes the era of change."

* * *

**So that's the third oneshot! Views are half a point, favorites are three, reviews five. I hope you all like them! The winner will be the first one I put up, but the others will (probably) be published eventually. Let me know which one you like best!**


End file.
